Examples of the electromagnetic shielding sheet belonging to the technical field of the present disclosure are known to include sheets having laminated structures like those disclosed in Patent Document 1 through Patent Document 7. Such an electromagnetic shielding sheet is, for example, arranged and used by sandwiching said sheet in a gap occurring between a circuit board and a connector mounted on said circuit board. It is preferable at that time that appropriate thickness and elasticity are provided for increasing adhesion and contour following so that an empty space does not occur in a gap between the circuit board and the electromagnetic shielding sheet or a gap between the electromagnetic shielding sheet and the connector. Furthermore, in general, it is preferable that the shielding properties of the electromagnetic shielding sheet be such that a shielding amount is large in a band where the frequency is 10 through 40 GHz.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5876818
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2013-229541
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. No. 2002-060554
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. No. 2002-050506
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H06-204682
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent No. 5938342
Patent Document 7: U.S. Pat. No. 4849220